retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2008
The following media in this list is from 2008. Movies Universal Home Video Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Paramount Home Video GoodBurgerDVD.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Walt Disney Home Video Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Incredibles dvd.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Toystory 2005.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (10th Anniversary Edition) Toystory2 2005.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Special Edition) Littlemermaid 2006.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Platinum Edition) Peterpan 2007.jpg|Peter Pan (March 6)|link=Peter Pan (Platinum Edition) Winniethepooh 2007.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Friendship Edition) Junglebook 2007.jpg|The Jungle Book (October 2)|link=The Jungle Book (40th Anniversary Platinum Edition) Aristocats 2008.jpg|The Aristocats (February 5)|link=The Aristocats (2008 Special Edition) 101dalmatians 2008.jpg|101 Dalmatians (March 4)|link=101 Dalmatians (Platinum Edition) Swordinthestone 2008.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (45th Anniversary Edition) Sleepingbeauty 2008.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 7)|link=Sleeping Beauty (50th Anniversary Platinum Edition) TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD) Matilda sedvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Special Edition) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarstrilogy2008.jpg|Star Wars: Original Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray.jpg|Shrek the Third (September 23)|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) PC Software Apple iTunes_2006.png|iTunes 8 (September 9) Starting with iTunes 7.6, movies could now be rented from the iTunes Store. This version was released on January 15. Google Google_Chrome_Logo_2008.png|Google Chrome (September 2) This internet browser is now the mostly used in the Americas, Australia and Asia (except Japan and Korea). Microsoft Windowsvistahomepremium.jpg|Windows Vista|link=Windows Vista IE7_logo.jpg|Internet Explorer 7 Television Broadcast syndication 2008title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (June 21)|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X (June 21)|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) This was the last full year of Toon Disney's presence on cable television. The N Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Home video Kirby Kirby volume1.jpg|Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown|link=Kirby's Adventures in Cappytown Kirby volume2.jpg|Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures|link=Cappy New Year and Other Kirby Adventures Pokémon Pokemon season1part1.jpg|Indigo League (Part 1) Pokemon season1part2.jpg|Indigo League (Part 2) Pokemon season1part3.jpg|Indigo League (Part 3) Pokemon season2.jpg|Adventures on the Orange Islands Video Games Kirby Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. yoshiislandds.jpg|Yoshi's Island DS|link=Yoshi's Island DS Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Sonic Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Music Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Websites The kirbykirbykirby.com website was replaced by the official site for Kirby Super Star Ultra in September. Logos of 2008 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (2006).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Disney-ABC_Domestic_Television_(2007).jpg|Disney-ABC Domestic Television|link=Disney-ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2007).jpg|Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (2005).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1999-A).jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=ABC Family Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Wii_logo1.jpg|Wii|link=Wii Category:Timeline